Gift or Punishment?
by Bookworm3501
Summary: When Frank overhears a conversation he knows he shouldn't be listening to it brings up an unanswered question.


**So this is something that bugs me: Why does Percy remember Annabeth?**

**But not only that why don't they talk about it. I'm almost positive that Percy would want to know! (Obviously I have my own theories)**

**But I originally saw this as maybe an Annabeth POV (mostly because she would have interesting thoughts) and probably take place during the night they sneak down into the stables. But then I decided it didn't go very well with the lets just relax and that Percy's mind was occupied by his dream.**

**Anywho, it just didn't seem to fit. But then I thought what if someone else over heard them sneaking in some alone time before the crew meeting that first day. It then just kind of took on a life of it's own. I tried really hard to keep everyone IC... but I'm not sure how I did with some of them.**

**Please feel free to tell me if someone was weird or there is a blinding mistake. However don't just review to boost my ego, I know I can write but I want to know what can be improved or barring that why you liked it.**

* * *

"Mmmmm, I missed you."

Percy's voice was soft and slightly rough as it carried from inside the lounge. Frank didn't need the hand Hazel trust out to stop him from walking, or the stop-in-your-tracks look to know it wasn't a scene he necessarily needed to walk in on. Gods, he might be slow but he wasn't completely stupid. Also, unless he was much mistaken, they hadn't actually had any alone time since, well since, Percy had apparently disappeared in December.

Their friend hadn't been whole until the Argo II had landed at Camp Jupiter earlier today. He hid it well for the most part but there had been moments that his eyes had been broken and lost, especially when he first asked about Annabeth. It was look that said he wouldn't and couldn't be happy without her.

Hazel motioned him against the wall and peeked around the corner of the doorway just in time to here a female sigh blissfully. She put her back to the wall too and gave him a look that plainly said _I don't want to interrupt but everyone will be here for the meeting in just a few minutes. _He nodded to show he understood and was about to suggest they find the others and ask if they minded postponing for half an hour or so. From what he knew of Percy and things he's heard during the meal at Camp Jupiter about Annabeth; if anyone deserved some alone time it was them. But the older boys next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you think it was supposed to be a gift or punishment?"

Annabeth obviously knew what he was talking about because she didn't ask him to elaborate before she said, "Knowing Hera..." but she trailed off before finishing.

He glanced at Hazels face, puzzled. Doubly so when he noticed her eyes open wide in shock as if a thought had just occurred to her, and it didn't appear to be one she liked either. Given the lack of explanation from the couple he mouthed _What do they mean,_ to his girlfriend.

In reply she whispered, "He is asking why he remembers her."

He felt his eyebrows shoot up.

Percy sounded almost cautious when his voice drifted out again, "It's also possible she didn't, or couldn't, control it."

There was a rustling and slight scraping sound, as if something had moved across a counter, before the daughter of Athena's incredulous response, "Is that even possible?"

Frank heard Hazel gasp softly, but looking down he knew it wasn't recognition it was the same surprise he felt, _something Juno didn't control?_

When he heard his friend chuckle Frank was pretty surprised.

"Well," Annabeth's reasoned reply came, "I think the," she took a deep breath, "goddess did it to be cruel and to provide motivation. Jason's fatal flaw isn't personal loyalty, and he is hardwired to follow orders from the gods. She didn't really need more to entice him to do what she says. You defy the gods at just about every turn. Also, she must have known that you would stop at nothing to do what she wanted to see me again."

Percy's voice was tender and smiling when he replied, "Well of course Wise Girl." But his tone changed when he continued, "But there is a factor you haven't considered. You were my lifeline. The anchor to my mortal self."

Frank was about to say something to Hazel when there was a shuffling behind him and he spun to see the other three walking down the hallway looking very puzzled. Hazel quickly put up her hand in a stop motion right before Annabeth replied slowly, "while that is true, your empathy link with Grover was suppressed so he couldn't talk to you."

The others eyes went wide and they stood still as statues, well maybe not if your comparing to Terminus. They looked at each other and Frank could tell they had been wondering why Percy remembered Annabeth too.

Percy snorted, "I had a faun tell me he could faintly smell it the night Grover finally got through." His voice took on a softer almost bruised tone that made Frank wince at the pain in his voice, "Your face was starting to blur and it was growing hazy until I saw you that night. I'm sorry if it hurt when I asked if you were real. I just felt like my memory of you was going to dissolve."

"Wait," Annabeth said as a shuffling noise met Frank's ears. He was so caught up in guilt over not noticing that he almost didn't realize Annabeth hadn't finished her sentence.

"No," Percy's demand was still soft but this time it was almost hurt and angry, "get back over here. It's been six damned months, I'm going to hold you until the others come in."

Hazel and Piper glanced at each other and obviously suppressed giggles while the guys rolled their eyes. There was more scuffling sounds.

Then Annabeths slightly muffled voice, "I missed this."

Even the guys smiled.

"You are what kept me going; finding you, getting back to you, seeing you." He laughed, "I guess somethings haven't changed since we were kids. In some ways you kept me going when we were twelve and I wanted to give up because I didn't think I could do it."

Piper's eyes lit up like a kid's on christmas morning before Leo whispered, "Your Aphrodite is showing." And the four of them laughed silently while Piper threw him a death glare.

This time Annabeth snorted, "Well, of course Seaweed Brain. How many time did I save your life?"

A great sigh, "No more than I saved yours. I seem to recall four incidents on our first quest alone."

She laughed softly, "That is true. But stop getting off topic, what is this about me getting hazy?"

The group looked at them quizzically, and Frank exchanged a _did he say anything to you_ look with Hazel. Then they turned to the group and shook their heads. Although Hazel looked rather mad about this, and Frank couldn't help but think she was glorious when she was mad. Although when he thought about it he decided he liked to appreciate it better when it wasn't directed at him.

"Well, when I was in the River Styx you were my anchor. I could feel myself washing away. Faces and memories, even my mom." Frank saw Hazels eyes go wide as saucers and mouth _Oh my gods._ "But then you were there standing on the bank smiling at me and telling me to take your hand." He paused for a breath, "You literally pulled me out of the Styx. A part of me knew it wasn't real, because although you were wearing your hat I could still see you. But it felt as real as this right now, so when I was on the bank I half expected to see you."

"Wow," Annabeth's voice cracked and she cleared her throat, "You didn't mention all that, just that you'd seen me."

A low laugh was followed by, "I think I got sidetracked."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I think I needed to hear that."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner then. Anyway, your face was crystal clear until the Tiber washed away the curse. After that it slowly started to melt away. I felt like the harder I tried to hold to you the hazier you became. Until Portland of course, then you were one of the first things to come back. Well, you and mom. That's why I think it wasn't something she did."

A sniffling sound came from in the room and the voices they had been listening to trailed off to Percy voicing meaningless murmurs. Hazel motioned for them to be quiet but to head away from the room. They all headed up to the deck in silence.

Frank finally broke it, "When I offered him the gorgon's blood he said no. He told me that a battle was coming and we might need it later."

Hazel put her hand on his shoulder but didn't say anything until he turned to her, "When we were going to the auger I thought he was an idiot." She got a few incredulous looks so she shrugged, "He asked why we have a feast for tuna."

Leo and Piper snickered, but Jason looked torn between amusement and anger. If Frank had to guess his face was the same way.

"Anyway," she continued, "then I realized he is a lot smarter than he lets on and picks up a lot things. Especially when you think he isn't paying attention. I think he prefers it when people think that. It helps a lot when fighting. But he is also very intuitive and a part of him probably knew those vials would come in handy. Long story short, don't beat yourself up about it Frank. He would sacrifice himself or his own happiness as long as Annabeth and his other friends are safe."

"True," everyone murmurs.

Piper says, "Everyone at Camp Half-Blood always says he is loyal beyond anyone they have ever met."

"But the question now is; do we tell them we just eavesdropped on a VERY private conversation?" Jason asked when the silence had gone on for several long minutes.

They all looked at each other uneasily, when Leo said, "Well, of course not! Gods, Percy might not care, but Annabeth is crazy scary when she gets mad."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Bookworm**


End file.
